


What's Night Vale?

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Short work, Steve and Bucky like radio shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's curious about one of the files on Steve's laptop and they end up listening to Welcome to Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Night Vale?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I should be adding to my Family fic but this popped in my head when I saw [this post](http://starspangledsteven.tumblr.com/post/84961995473/do-you-still-like-radio-plays-because-i-found-one-and) on Tumblr and I couldn't resist. I hope you like it!

“What the hell is this?” 

“What’s what Bucky?” 

“This file says Welcome to Night Vale.” Steve looked over at Bucky, who was sitting on the living room couch with Steve’s laptop. He'd tied his hair back in a messy ponytail, and confusion was clear on his face. “Is that a band?” 

“No Buck, it’s a podcast. They’re like the modern version of radio shows. Night Vale is one of the weirder ones but I like it.” 

“Weirder how?” 

Steve had finished the dishes by this time and wiped off his hands. He went into the living room, turning off the television. “Here, I’ll play the first episode for you.” He took the laptop from Bucky, found the pilot episode and hit play. A rich, deep voice began to speak. 

“A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale…”

As the episode played, Steve sneaked glances at Bucky to try to gauge his reaction. But Bucky’s expression was neutral. Occasionally he’d snort or roll his eyes, but that was all. When it ended with Cecil wishing the residents of Night Vale a good night, he looked up at Steve. 

“You like this? I mean… What WAS that?” 

“I told you it’s weird.” 

“Yeah but… They just accept this weird shit? That whole thing with the dog park was just creepy! Also does this guy have a crush on Carlos because if he doesn’t he needs to re-evaluate how he talks about people.” 

Steve laughed at that. “Yeah they just kind of accept it, that’s a normal day for them. The dog park comes into play later on. I can’t comment on Carlos that gets addressed in later episodes too and I don’t want to spoil it. If you think that’s strange wait until you hear about the Glow Cloud.” 

“The Glow Cloud?” 

Steve grinned and played the next episode.

That's how it started. Bucky and Steve listened to every episode of Welcome to Night Vale. At first Bucky didn’t know what to think, but once the initial shock wore off he ended up liking it even more than Steve did. 

Whenever a new episode was released, they’d make sure they were together to listen to it. Once they had to wait two months as Bucky was deep undercover for a mission. But when he returned home, they hooked the laptop into the speakers, turn off the lights and listen to the show.

Neither said it, but it reminded them both of when they were younger. Whenever a new episode of Detective Radio Hour was on, Bucky would sneak over to Steve's house to listen to it. It wasn’t the same, as Cecil sounded nothing like the Shadow and Night Vale dealt with more horrifying mysteries. But it was comforting to have something like home in the future.

And they both thought Cecil and Carlos were adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
